


За руку

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">Music:</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">
      <i>Explosions in the Sky — Your hand in mine</i>
    </span>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	За руку

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Music:   
>  _Explosions in the Sky — Your hand in mine_   
> 

Я держу тебя крепко за руку,  
Когда нас не видит никто,  
В полотно дождя запелёнутых,  
Сизо-пасмурной ватой обёрнутых,  
За неловко дверью захлопнутой  
Чувств несказанных, слов нетронутых.

Я держу тебя осторожно за руку,  
Когда просыпаюсь затемно  
За десятки минут до будильника  
И в предрассветном мареве,  
Не рискуя быть пойманным,  
Я читаю усердно, внимательно  
Твои тайны по шрамам и линиям  
И по уставшему от фальшивых масок лицу.

Я держу тебя незаметно за руку,  
Когда между кипой бумаг и новыми трупами,  
Обжигая горло кофе дешёвым на промозглом холоде,  
А глаза — светом солнечным после авральной бессонницы,  
Второпях озябшими пальцами на: "Ты жив ещё?" —  
Набираю: "Местами. Буду в десять", — в ответ.

Я держу тебя молча за руку,  
Когда нельзя, невозможно спрашивать,  
Почему быть боишься запятнанным  
Беспокойством, заботой, слабостью,  
Но позволил мне стать соучастником  
Твоих злости, боли и паники,  
Побелевшими от напряжения пальцами  
Полирующих рукоять зонта.

Я держу тебя жадно за руку,  
Когда в тишине, запечатавшей наглухо,  
Всё равно не слышу дыхания — твоего, своего, нашего,  
Потому что с голодной нежностью  
Запечатлеваю тебя в памяти  
В неидеальных цветах, во вкусах и в запахах.

Я держу тебя мысленно за руку,  
Когда мы подолгу молчим в унисон  
И в предзакатном мороке  
Тени часов, за сегодня прожитых,  
И заходящего солнца отблики  
С глухим и немым упоением  
И небрежным спокойствием  
Топим в гранях стеклянного льда.

Я стараюсь поймать тебя за руку,  
Когда в вязком ночном сумраке  
Ты мне снишься, будто бы  
Потерявшим кого-то важного  
В закоулках туманного города,  
В лабиринтах забытого прошлого.

И поэтому я держу тебя за руку —  
То губами, то сердцем, то голосом,  
Заглушая рваным выдохом  
Обречённости, опыта отзвуки,  
Отмывая кровью тёплою  
Осторожности, недоверия всполохи  
И стирая неразборчивым шёпотом  
Все неловкости, недовольства, неровности.

И на ответное прикосновение  
Твоих пальцев, слегка дрогнувших,  
Только крепче сжимаю ладонь  
И держусь с упорством, с отчаяньем,  
Чтобы в вечности самому не потеряться вновь.


End file.
